Bruised
by glacier
Summary: Revised version posted!! Whee!! Come read and compare. ^_^ Then kindly leave a comment or two. Thanks!
1. Take 1

Just a little something I wrote when *I* fell down the stairs. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The figure sprawled stomach-down on the bed scowled as he flipped another page on the book he was reading. Today just wasn't his day. First, he woke up with a migraine. And if that wasn't bad enough, he fell down the stairs, butt first, on his way to get the aspirin from the medicine cabinet. Not only was his butt bruised big-time, but his big toe was also swollen, courtesy of the potted plant at the base of the stairs.  
  
And so, instead of being at the university attending the seminar *HE* helped organize, he was stuck in bed, reading a novel his koibito gave him. To make matters worse, he was caught in a position he loathed. To him, there was nothing more maddening than to lie down on his stomach.  
  
Koshino scowled fiercely at the page he was reading. Well, technically, he was only staring at the print but that was beside the point. He was spitting mad and woe betides any person unlucky enough to be in his presence when he's in that kind of mood.  
  
The door opened with a slight squeaking sound, causing the irate boy to turn his head toward the source. He wasn't surprised to see his lover come in, balancing a tray of food on one hand and several more books in the other. The scowl still firmly in place, he snapped the book shut (it was a hard-bound book) before addressing the newcomer.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to read," he stated grouchily. He glared pointedly at the tray before adding, "And I'm not in the mood to eat either." With that, he threw the book to the floor, crossed his arms on top of the pillow and rested his head on top. It was an uncomfortable position but it was better than pretending to read.  
  
He pretended not to hear the sigh his lover breathed, pretended not to hear the tray being lowered on the bedside table. He closed his eyes deliberately when the other sat down on the bed beside him.  
  
Sendoh sighed again as he stared at the other boy's defiant figure. Not that he was complaining or anything. His koibito's luscious backside was enough to bring a lascivious smile to his face but at his present mood, there was nothing the spiky-haired player could do. Then, as if a light bulb suddenly lit up in his head, he grinned before leaning over Koshino's prone back and started to massage him.  
  
Koshino stiffened slightly when he felt soothing hands kneading his back. There was only one outcome whenever Sendoh started touching him. And he wasn't in the mood for it. //Who in their right mind would want to be at the bottom when they have a bruised ass?// he thought grouchily.  
  
"Stop it, Akira. I'm not in the condition to be. Oh, you know what I mean!!"  
  
Sendoh's grin grew wider. Suddenly, much to the shorter boy's surprise, he was lifted off the bed and perched down on his lover's chest. He stared down, wide-eyed, at Sendoh's cheeky expression. His eyes widened even more at what he heard next. "Don't you think it's time you tried being seme?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
An hour or more later, Koshino was happy to note that maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.  
  
~Owari 


	2. Take 2

Revised version! I wasn't totally happy with the first one so I changed it a little. The plot, (if it has any), is still the same, though. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bruised  
  
The figure sprawled stomach-down on the bed scowled as he flipped another page on the book he was reading. Today just wasn't his day. First, he woke up with a migraine. And if that wasn't bad enough, he fell down the stairs, butt first, on his way to get the aspirin from the medicine cabinet. Not only was his butt bruised big-time, but his big toe was also swollen, courtesy of the potted plant at the base of the stairs.  
  
And so, instead of being at the university attending the seminar *HE* helped organize, he was stuck in bed, reading a Harry Potter book. That wouldn't have been so bad since he loved to read and this particular book was one of his favorites. But because of his current condition, he had no choice but to read it while lying on his stomach.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" you might ask. Well, let's just say that Koshino liked lying on his stomach just as much as having open-heart surgery. For some reason even he couldn't figure out, he had never been comfortable in that particular position.  
  
Koshino scowled fiercely at the page he was reading. Well, technically, he was only staring at the print but that was beside the point. He wasn't in an accommodating mood and couldn't care less if he happened to mortally injure anyone with his sharp tongue in that frame of mind.  
  
The door opened with a slight creaking sound, causing the irate boy to turn his head toward the source. He wasn't surprised to see his lover enter the room, balancing a tray of food on one hand and several more books in the other. Scowl still firmly in place, he snapped the book shut (it was a hard- bound book) before addressing the newcomer.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to read," he stated grouchily. He glared pointedly at the tray before adding, "And I'm not in the mood to eat either." With that, he threw the book to the floor, crossed his arms on top of the pillow and rested his head on top. It was an uncomfortable position but it was better than holding his head up. The back of his neck was already starting to get tired.  
  
He ignored the other boy's resigned sigh, ignored the sound of the tray being lowered and set on the bedside table. He closed his eyes deliberately when the other sat down on the bed beside him. He hated the fact that his lover had to see him like that.  
  
Sendoh sighed again as he stared at the other boy's defiant figure. Not that he was complaining or anything. That luscious backside, covered only by the thin material of his shorts, was enough to bring a lascivious smile to his face but at his koibito's present mood, there was nothing the spiky- haired player could do.  
  
Then, as if a light bulb suddenly lit up in his head, he grinned wickedly before leaning over Koshino's prone back and started to massage the tense muscles there.  
  
Koshino stiffened slightly when he felt soothing hands kneading his back. There was only one outcome whenever Sendoh started touching him. And now wasn't exactly a good time for it.  
  
"Stop it, Akira," he snapped, head coming up to face the other boy. "You know my butt hurts right now. How can think that I'd be in the mood to be taken?" Actually, he was much angrier about the fact that they probably wouldn't be having sex until his backside healed a little.  
  
Sendoh's grin grew wider and, if that was possible, even more lascivious. He lay back on the bed before grabbing hold of Koshino and settling him on his chest. (A.N. Gyaahhh!!! I'm starting to become confused about all the "he" and "his". Bear with me, please.)  
  
Koshino could only stare in surprise as he found himself suddenly looking straight down at twinkling blue eyes. He had reached out to steady himself and now had both hands propped up on either side of Sendoh's shoulders. He blinked at the cheeky expression on the other's face.  
  
What he heard next lifted his spirits up considerably. "Ne, Hiro-kun, don't you think it's about time you tried being on top?"  
  
Koshino grinned for the first time that day. ~_^  
  
~Owari 


End file.
